


A flavor for every occasion

by rchimedes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: Elaine Avery sees her professor inviting students to tea one day and, wishing to have better connections with some of her classmates, decides to try the same.
Kudos: 1





	A flavor for every occasion

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much to Relo for requesting this from me!! this took so long but i'm glad to have the honor of writing your darling girl, Elaine!!
> 
> please note that this fic is only comment moderated to keep bad/mean comments out because an oc is involved and people can be downright mean for no reason so don't be scared to comment if you enjoyed this fic! Elaine belongs to @relosama on twitter, and she has really cute art she's commissioned of Elaine

Afternoon classes come to a close as they usually do during the week, there are already students making their way out of their classrooms to waste their free time with friends or put into their own preferred hobbies. Elaine hears them from where she still sits at her desk within the Blue Lion’s classroom, making an outline for the essay that the professor had assigned to everyone. She sighs, setting down her pencil once she finishes and looks over it to make sure she hasn't left anything out, then gathers her books in her arms and stands up from her desk.

As she leaves, she hears Sylvain complaining to Ingrid about the assignment, followed by a swift chiding how he ought to be more diligent in his studies.

“— Like Elaine!” 

The mention of Elaine’s name makes her pause at the entrance of the classroom to look back, blinking when the two look over at her.

Elaine smiles, shifting how she holds her books. “Good luck on the assignment, Sylvain.” 

“He needs more than words of support to get a passing grade.” Ingrid huffs.

“Rude! So very rude, Ingrid!”

The two fall into pointless banter fitting of childhood friends, and Elaine gives a small, amused smile as she finally leaves the classroom and walks into the warm sunshine. Before she could start, she’d need a few books from the library for research purposes... Studying there for a few hours in the peaceful silence didn’t sound so bad.

Elaine plucks at the loose papers sticking out of one of her books as she walks, gaze focused on the ground as she walks — until she hears something that makes her stop.

“Professor Byleth! Fancy seeing you here!”

It’s not that it’s strange for people to call out for the new professor at Garegg Mach, by any means, of course. Ever since they arrived, everyone seemed interested and curious about them, half in part because the Archbishop herself took such a fast liking to someone who was just a traveling mercenary for as long as they can remember. Dimitri respected them, and there was some thankfulness felt in the fact that it was due to the fateful meeting with Byleth that His Highness, Dimitri, was still safe and sound.

Elaine’s head turns to the direction of where the voice had come from, eyes eventually landing on the familiar figure of Byleth who’s talking to an energetic Annette. 

“Huh? Tea with me?” Annette smiles at the supposed offer, clasping her hands together. “That sounds great! Last time was fun, and I just made cookies yesterday with Mercedes we can enjoy with it. You know, it feels nice to get closer to you like this — I hope we can keep doing this until graduation!”

Closer, she said...

Elaine strokes her chin.

That’s true, having tea with another was a way to spend time together and get to know one another. If someone like the professor was doing it, then surely it worked, right?

Despite her humble life, despite how she felt she was far below those of nobility, Elaine wanted to befriend people in Garegg Mach and her class. The teachers always spoke of seeing each other as equals and making memories together, no matter of their social standing. Despite this, there were always nobles around who blatantly disregarded this... But she likes to believe those she’s acquainted with are fair people.

Elaine clenches her fist, giving a small nod to herself.

She’ll give it her best shot too.

* * *

It takes Elaine a few weeks to decide on a plan to go about approaching her classmates to invite them to tea. She wasn’t exactly the best at conversing with others, and there were a few times where the way she interpreted a person’s words ended up complicating the conversation. She wanted to be friends with other people, which left her to mimic their behavior, though doing that without knowing their reasons for it was perhaps the core issue of why they came off so strange to others.

Thankfully, there are those who still spend time with her one way or another. After some thought, Elaine came to the decision that those she felt the biggest desire to get closer with were the first she should approach with her invitation.

The first — Felix Hugo Fraldarius. A young man with a sharp tongue and even sharper blade, he put an excruciating amount of effort into training that Elaine could only find admirable. Granted, in the beginning of their interactions with one another, Elaine felt frustration towards Felix’s default rudeness, and his dismissing of her devotion to Dimitri... But as of late, she realized he wasn’t as bad as he seemed. He wasn't impossible to befriend, he merely had his own weight on his shoulders.

Perhaps Elaine wouldn’t have ever noticed that side of him, had she not suffered something similar in recent weeks...

The sharp clang of metal resounds through the air when Felix swings his blade, and the one in Elaine’s flies out of her hands to skid against the ground off to her right. She remains frozen in place, panting hard in exhaustion, feeling sweat drip off her chin in the same moment points the end of his blade at her.

“That’s it for today. You’ll wear yourself to exhaustion at this rate.” Felix says, lowering his blade to carefully return it to his sheath. 

“You’re one to talk, you know...” Elaine mutters, lifting a hand to wipe a bead of sweat rolling down her face. She watches as Felix walks over to pick up the sword he had knocked out of Elaine’s hand, raising it to study the blade and check for any chips.

“I didn’t ask for your criticism.” Felix quips in response. He joins Elaine at her side to offer her sword back, which she accepts carefully with both hands. “I’m telling you to stop because your heart isn’t in it lately and it’ll just ruin your performance, not because I want to criticize you. You’re not a worthy opponent for me to train against if your heart isn’t in it.”

“... Sorry for wasting your time.”

“I didn’t say you wasted my time. Don’t assume things.”

Don’t assume things, huh... That was very true.

Smart as Elaine was with academics, when it came to people, she lacked so much understanding. She doesn’t know if it was something within her own family that caused it, or just some failure of her own, but having to come to realizations late... It stung. It hurt for a variety of reasons. Things she thought she knew, she didn’t — and maybe she should have, if she paid more attention, if she had a better understanding of the people around her, then...

Green eyes blink to snap herself out of her thoughts. She turns to look over at Felix, who’s shifting his other foot to turn away.

“Felix.”

“What now?”

“Would you like some tea?”

Felix scrunches his nose in confusion. “We just finished training. Why are you asking me that  _ now _ ?”

“Oh, it’s just — I brought it with me.” Slowly, Elaine points over to where she had left her things before their training started. Lo and behold, there was truly a teapot sitting next to her coat, colored a polished navy with small, golden birds decorating the body.

“... Then it’s cold now.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Ah.”

Elaine visibly deflates at the realization, cheeks taking on a soft pink in humiliation. Felix stares at her hard in confusion, and after watching her wallow in her own embarrassment for a few long moments, he breaks the tension in the air with a deep sigh while rubbing at his forehead.

“You could have offered it before we started training.”

“That’s true... But, I didn’t want to ruin your routine. Training means a lot to you.”

“Your thought process is ridiculous.” Felix huffs, lowering his hand to his hip. “We’ll need to make a fresh pot now.”

“We?”

He wasn’t saying no to her invitation?

“What are you waiting for? Grab your things so we can go to the dining hall.”

“Ah, right—” Quickly, Elaine scuttles over to pick up her coat and tuck it under an arm. She grabs the teapot by the handle with one hand, and cups the body with the other to pick it up. Gingerly, she plucks the lid off to glance inside, sighing at the tea she wasted.

“Hey, come on!”

The lid clatters when she slaps it back on, then chases after Felix to leave the training area. 

While it’s not as if Elaine expected Felix to talk much at all — he’s not much of a talker, and when he does, it can be hard not to feel offended because of his, well, bluntness — but there’s still an awkwardness in the air as the two made their way to the dining hall. No, it doesn’t have the same feeling of awkwardness, but rather... Suspense? 

There was something left unsaid.

Elaine feels her skin crawl as she follows Felix through the dining hall on the way to the kitchen, noticing people from her peripherals that glance at her and murmur to one another. Her head lowers, internally thankful it’s not long after that she and Felix disappear out of sight into the kitchen area.

Felix takes the teapot out of Elaine’s hands, and she raises her head, if only to watch him pour the cold tea out and rinse it thoroughly.

“Can you turn the stove on?”

Elaine nods her head, moving over to the stove and turning it on with a twist of one of the metal knobs. 

“What kind of tea do you want?”

“The tea I made was a Honeyed-fruit blend. You don’t like sweet things, though, do you?”

“Not particularly.” Felix walks over to the stove, setting the pot on it for the water to heat. “Who told you that?”

“Well, I wasn’t told, per se,” Elaine scratches at her cheek with a sheepish smile. “Lysithea, from the Golden Deer, said that you refused some sweets from her. She was complaining rather loudly, and I happened to be walking by...”

Felix raises a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “That annoying brat... I swear, the Golden Deer are on a whole different level.”

“I’m sure they think the same of us, though.”

“Hmph.” Felix folds his arms. “Perhaps so. It doesn’t matter to me what complaints people have towards me. I’ll pave my own path with my own hands, and no one else’s.”

Elaine smiles, but says nothing. Instead, she lowers her head to stare down at her feet, pressing the tips of her fingers together pensively. She wishes she could say the same, she really does — but she can’t, and she knows that. Her transparency would be obvious if she were to say she related, and right now, a part of her feels like tracing paper in Felix’s eyes.

She cares about the whispers behind her back, not for her own sake, but  _ someone else’s _ . 

There’s nothing but silence between them for a minute, and eventually, Felix breaks it as he asks, “How are you feeling?”

Elaine jumps. “Feeling? About what?”

“Your sister.” Fellix turns his head away. “It’s been a week since she was slain alongside the other members of the Western Church. I’m not so ignorant to turn a deaf ear to the whispers going around.”

“Ah, well...” Truthfully, Elaine doesn’t know how to respond. She’s thankful that Felix is concerned over her, but voicing her feelings on the death of Lysandra — she isn’t sure how to put it into words. She felt perplexed, unsure of how to feel about the emotions whirling within her. Though she and her sister never got along, Lysandra was still family; however, Elaine felt angry and betrayed at her sister’s decision to rebel alongside the Western Church. At the same time, Elaine was upset at the way people around the monastery had come to speak of her sister.

How was she feeling over this ordeal?

She was not happy, she was not relieved. She was frustrated, confused, and upset — Upset that Lysandra had become a traitor, as well as having perished on the battlefield in such a way.

“— Well, it’s not like you need to tell me much, or anything at all.” Felix says, clearly sensing his classmate’s trepidation. “But... If you ever want to complain about the fools tittering behind your back, or work off some extra stress properly, you know where to find me.”

Elaine lifts her head, blinking at Felix in surprise.

Her mouth opens to answer, but is silenced by the hissing of the teapot as it finally reaches its boiling point. Felix picks it up, moving it away to silence it and setting it on the counter to cool.

“I don’t like sweet things,” the young swordsman says, clearing his throat almost as if he’s embarrassed. “But, if that’s what you want, go get replacement tea leaves out of the cabinet.”

Elaine smiles softly. She turns to walk to the cabinet where various tea leaves of different flavors were stored.

Of course, since he was going to such lengths, she decides on a much stronger, bolder tea to suit Felix’s taste. It was the least he deserved for offering such kindness.

* * *

Elaine scratches at the side of her head with her pencil as she looks over the first draft of her essay. It had a lot of work still needing to be done... Something felt off. Maybe she needed to refresh herself on some research, or figure out how to reword some of the paragraphs to make the sentences flow better — 

“Elaine!”

Elaine turns her head at the call of her name. The voice is a familiar one, belonging to that of the beautiful girl walking towards her with a half-skip in her step that makes long, flowing brown hair flutter behind her. There’s such a regal air to the way she looks and walks, and Elaine can’t help but feel herself captivated by the girl’s beauty until she stops before her.

“There you are!”

“Dorothea,” Elaine greets with a tilt of her head. “Did you need something...?”

Dorothea Arnault, a black sheep among the Black Eagles. For all her beauty and amazing talent, she was the sole commoner among the Black Eagles class.  _ It’s such a shame, _ nobles would sometimes whisper when they saw her walk by.  _ She’s beautiful and talented, if only she were of noble blood. _

Yet, the only shame Elaine could find was that someone so lovely in so many ways was being overlooked for something she couldn’t control, something she didn’t even ask for.

“Yes!! I’ll have you know, I’ve heard quite the shocking thing about you recently.”

“Me?”

Dorothea leans in. “ **_I_ ** heard from  _ Ingrid _ , who heard from  _ Sylvain _ , who was told by  **_Felix_ ** , that you’re going around inviting people to  _ tea _ !” Raising a hand to her forehead dramatically, she gives a pained gasp. “That you would invite Felix of all people before me, who adores you so much — it makes my heart ache, Elaine...”

“W-What?” Elaine gawks, unsure of how to respond as she shifts awkwardly. “I-I’m sorry, Dorothea. I didn’t — I wasn’t thinking of you at all, I’m so sor—” 

Immediately, Dorothea’s entire air changes as she sputters out a laugh. She reaches out, poking one of Elaine’s cheek with a finger. “I’m just teasing you. You’re such an easy target, you know.” And, before Elaine can give another apology, she adds, “Since classes are over, it’s  _ my  _ turn to have tea with you today.”

“You?” Elaine’s eyes widen, and her heart flutters. She’s happy and surprised all at once. Dorothea is, after all, such a beautiful face. She’s popular with the other students, and Elaine herself felt quite the bit of admiration for her.

Truthfully, she had the idea of asking Dorothea, but when she was so popular... Well, Elaine couldn’t help but shoot her own idea down. This being said, Dorothea’s declaration was a blessing.

“Unless you don’t want to?”

“No, I do! I really do!” 

Her words make Dorothea brighten, hooking an arm through Elaine’s as she begins to lead her away. “I’m happy to hear it! Come along, this way. I have everything prepared and waiting for us.”

All Elaine can do is follow after her in confusion, a whirlwind of questions running through her mind — 

Dorothea prepared tea ahead of time just for her? And somewhere just for the two of them? 

**_Her_ ** — simple, quiet Elaine?

Comparing Dorothea to her was as clear as black and white in Elaine’s mind. Dorothea was charismatic, beautiful, and everyone you could want in a girl. While she ignored the whispers behind her back, if someone were to talk down to her, Dorothea would put them in their place without hesitation. Meanwhile, Elaine... She was quiet, only good at studies, always struggling to communicate and understand those around her. She was called a fool by some if they knew of the way she approached life, and her aspirations that were so straightforward; A fool for thinking she could accomplish it, a fool for following what her father wanted for her. It was one or the other, and no amount of arguing could change that  _ word  _ that lingered in the air.

“Ta-da! We’re here!” Dorothea sings, gesturing to the table the two now found themselves at. 

Under one of the gazebos in the monastery garden was a set of chairs with a matching table, and on top of the table, a tea set accompanied by a sweets tower covered in various cookies sat waiting for them.

Elaine stares, in awe at the sight. “Dorothea... This is beautiful... Is it really alright to do all this for me?”

“If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have brought you here.” Dorothea, unloops their arms, and hurriedly gestures for them to sit. “Come on, take a seat! I made sure to include your favorite Macadamia nut cookies with the ones I brought — Edie was kind enough to let me borrow from her stock of ‘gifts’ back home. The nobles aren’t without plenty of extra supplies, after all.”

_ I suppose that’s one way of putting it, _ Elaine thinks as she moves to take a seat, setting her books out of the way. 

Dorothea sits across from her, picking up the teapot to pour them both a cup of tea. “In any case, though... It’s nice to see you trying your best to reach out to others. I know it’s not your strong suit, but it made me happy to hear it.”

“I wonder if it’s my best...” Elaine gives a wry smile, hands clenching on her lap. “It took me weeks to really figure out how I wanted to go about it, and who to ask... No person would go about this as clumsily as I have, I think.”

"It's hard when you've grown up understanding something else as the norm. I'm no different. Popular as I am, it's just to ensure my future — just as you try to ensure yours with your brilliance and devotion."

“Br—” Elaine’s face turns a cherry red, and she waves her hands in an embarrassed attempt to try to argue the words. “Dorothea!!” 

Dorothea grins, seeming pleased in her friend’s reaction."You're so cute and fun to tease. Of course, just because I’m teasing you doesn’t mean I don’t mean what I said." She takes a sip of her tea, then smiles down into it. The look on her face turns pensive. "It’s hard, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“Having to worry about your future, having others obsess over your future, all the while nobles around you don’t have to worry much at all when their futures are so secure.” The brunette waves a hand. “This isn’t to say they don’t have their own issues they worry over, but they’re far more different from what we deal with, at least.”

Elaine nods lightly and stares into her tea. Dimitri immediately comes to mind as far as the issues of nobles are concerned. He was such a kind person, full of empathy and support for his classmates. Yet, there was something that lingered on his shoulders like a heavy coat. Elaine didn’t think she had the right to ask or include herself, especially when she had no close association like many of the other Blue Lions did. Just a little, she envies those ties — if only because there are less barriers to push through. “... That’s true. Nobles also have their own struggles.”

“Well, there’s nothing gained in comparing our struggles. Nobles can’t understand personally what commoners go through, just as we can’t understand personally what nobles go through.” Dorothea reaches out to the sweets rack, grabbing two cookies of contrasting colors and designs. “We were born and raised with different things in us, or put into us. Kinda like these cookies?” She hums, studying a double chocolate chip cookie she’s holding before biting into it. “Though, I suppose it’s not like me to sound so profound, huh?”

“You’re smart too, Dorothea.” Elaine argues without skipping a beat, wrapping her hands around her teacup to let the warmth seep into her fingers. “Don’t sell yourself so short. There’s... A lot about you to love and admire.”

Elaine’s words seem to leave Dorothea taken aback. She sits up straighter in her chair, eyes widening as she stares at her companion. Elaine tilts her head curiously in response.

For whatever reason, Dorothea’s lips break into a fond smile. Something at the edges feels melancholic, like she’s beginning the final scene of a romantic tragedy — but she still looks so beautiful. “In the future, I hope you may find a life that isn’t something you’re forced into, or settle on. Something that makes you truly happy. More than anyone else I know, I think you deserve that, Elaine.”

She says this just as Elaine brings her cup of tea to her lips. It seems merciful enough to where Elaine can blame the heat she feels on her face from the tea instead of Dorothea’s words. Smiling over her tea, she answers, “I hope the same for you.”

“Now, lean in closer and let me feed this cookie to you!”

“D-Dorothea...!

* * *

The greenhouse within Garegg Mach was always a little humid to Elaine. She knew this was most likely intentional for the sake of the plants having the best temperature possible to deliver the ideal harvest, and the warmth when she passed by every so often to study the flowers felt rather pleasant — the perfect temperature to take a nap in, she once heard a certain student of the Black Eagles say once. 

Elaine agreed with that much — Or, well, she did until she started tending to some flowers in the greenhouse, because then the humidity that accompanied the physical labor wasn’t too enjoyable at all. She didn’t want to stop what she started, nor did she dislike the idea when she was able to spend time with a classmate she felt a connection towards and wanted to understand, but this didn’t mean it wasn’t difficult at times.

Stray strands of hair stick to Elaine’s face as she forcefully pulls some weeds out of the patch of dark dirt in front of her, studying the ends of them to check for the roots. A small pout tugs at her lips when she realizes neither of them have come out with the roots, and she sits back on her heels.

Her head turns to the young man working next to her, pulling some weeds out with ease and smoothing out the dirt with a steady, yet calloused hand.

Dedue makes it look so easy, and he’s not even breaking a sweat — really, Elaine can’t help but envy that level of control.

“Here.” Dedue says, offering a hand shovel. “You can use this to dig them out. That will be the last of it.”

“Ah — thank you.” 

Elaine accepts the tool with a smile, leaning forward again to dig into the dirt again with some force. Stubbornness is sometimes an effective tool, but it helps her dig the roots out in one try, and she tosses them into the wheelbarrow sitting behind them. Standing to her feet and taking off her gardening gloves, Elaine looks over the garden with a proud smile. 

“There we go. Now we’re finally done!” Looking at Dedue, Elaine offers a small bow of her head. “Thank you for helping me. I’m no good at this sort of thing at all, and you spent so much time here with me...”

Dedue smiles reassuringly. “You’re not as bad as you think, Elaine.”

“As far as working alongside someone... perhaps.”

Elaine admits she was never the best with gardening, or plants in general. Even if she were put in charge of a single potted plant, it would die within a week no matter how perfect she tried to replicate other’s care for it. Something about plants just didn’t like her... Which was a little disappointing in itself when flowers were so beautiful. There was some poetic irony in the thought — perhaps she lacked an understanding in beauty, perhaps it was a concept she could not ascertain, let alone express it with her own hands in any way.

Plain, boring, commoner Elaine. No matter how much the former life of her mother glittered, it was nothing once she left it to have a family, and even less when she died. Lysandra and Elaine were too estranged, so she couldn’t be taught fondly — sisterly,  _ dotingly  _ — of the more feminine things in life even if she desired it growing up.

“I wonder how it will look when it’s fully bloomed...”

“Beautiful, surely. You worked hard.” Dedue turns towards the wheelbarrow. “I will handle the rest of the physical labor. If you may excuse me, I’ll return the tools and dispose of the trash.”

Dedue gives a quick bow before turning away, but Elaine scrambles to find the words to stop him. Her body acts first, grabbing at her classmate’s sleeve to pull him to a stop.

Dedue looks back at Elaine, gaze questioning. His expression was always difficult to determine, but his eyes — his bright blue eyes said anything and everything they needed to, when he had something he wished to say. Whether he said it or not, that was another matter.

“Ah, sorry...” Elaine pulls her hand away to hide behind her back, lowering her gaze with a blush. “I didn’t mean to be so forward. I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while, and I wasn’t sure how...”

“You have something to ask?”

A nod. “I was wondering... If you’d like to join me for tea.”

“Me?” Dedue stares at Elaine. “I do not dislike you in any way, and enjoy your company... But are there not others more suited to talk with over tea?”

Elaine shakes her head. “I asked you because I wanted to have tea with you, after all.”

Dedue is silent. It’s hard to read his face, as always, and his gaze feels so intense. Elaine feels small and nervous under that stare as she waits for a response, and after a few more lingering seconds, Dedue’s internal debate seems to come to an end as he nods his head.

“Well... If you put it that way, relaxing with a cup of tea sounds very pleasant. Though it may be arrogant of me, may I make one requirement?”

“A requirement?”

“Yes. I would like to make the tea.”

“But I’m the one inviting you!”

Dedue smiles reassuring, gesturing towards the entrance. “It is my only requirement, at the very least.”

“But... but—” Elaine sighs, giving a small pout as she takes the lead towards the exit. “Oh, you’re so stubborn!”

Under his breath, there’s almost a chuckle that bubbles up Dedue’s throat as he follows after her. However, he stops quickly after, making Elaine look back at him with a curious blink.

“Is something wrong, Dedue?”

Dedue shakes his head. “No. My apologies — it is rude of me, but there is something I wish to retrieve from my room. Something for the occasion. Would you be able to wait a bit somewhere, while I get it and make the tea?”

Something for the occasion? That piqued her interest. “I suppose I don’t... Where should I wait?”

“I’ll let you decide that, since you’re acquiescing to my selfish demand.”

Elaine snorts into a fist. “It’s hardly selfish... But alright. Is the area next to the staircase outside of the dining hall alright?”

“Very. I’ll try not to take long.”

Dedue takes his leave then, and Elaine waves him off until he’s out of sight before turning in the opposite direction towards the area they had decided upon. It’s not too far from the greenhouse, which could be seen from the area if you were to look over the balcony lining the area at the top of the staircase, leading into the dining hall. Elaine makes herself comfortable on a nearby empty crate, kicking her legs a bit as she studies the people down below to distract herself.

Her eyes drift beyond them, caught by the way the monastery’s pond glitters in the afternoon sunlight. It’s a bright blue, brilliant and sparkling, and she can’t help but compare it to the soothing blue eyes of the young man she was waiting for. Gentle and unwavering, always maintaining its fluidity and motion even if something on the surface caused ripples — 

“I’m sorry to make you wait.”

“Ah!” Elaine sits upright, whipping her head to see Dedue standing there with a tray in hand that had a simple teapot with matching cups. “No, you’re alright!”

Had she spaced out that long? It didn’t feel like it... Oh, how embarrassing.

Dedue sets the tea-tray on a barrel sitting to Elaine’s left, then picks up the pot to fill one of the cups. The liquid is a soft brown, almost gold when the sun hits it just right as it trickles into the cup. 

“You know, you really didn’t need to make the tea... I’m the one who invited you, after all.” Elaine points out, watching as Dedue fills the other cup with the same amount of practiced care.

“It’s alright. I prepare tea for His Highness often.” Dedue picks up one of the cups by the matching saucer it sits on, offering it to Elaine. “And to thank you for the invitation, I wanted to make you a special kind of tea. It must be prepared just right, or the flavor will be unpleasant.”

Elaine thumbs at the handle of her teacup, admittedly a little flustered. “Oh, I see. Has His Highness had this tea before?”

Dedue shakes his head. “No. This tea is made from rare herbs that are only in season for a little while.”

Elaine chokes the same moment she takes a small sip. “Wha — This should be for His Highness after all! To give it to me of all people, I - I can’t possibly —”

“It’s alright, really. This is my way... of thanking you. You have been very helpful with His Highness. I do not deserve it in any way, but your assistance puts me at ease.”

Elaine pouts at his words. “You would do the same if it were reversed, would you not?”

“Yes — but, the situation is different with me. You wish to marry someone of noble standing, and associating with me ruins those chances.”

His words make Elaine falter. She stares into his eyes for a few moments, then down into her tea to look at her reflection. What he says... isn’t wrong. She can’t say that he is, because it would be a lie. She wanted to make her father happy, and she had been taught that she needed to do her best to marry into nobility for the sake of herself and her family, but at the same time, a part of her wants to argue Dedue’s words.

Even if he’s right, that doesn’t mean she agrees with the idea of shunning him. She still wants to talk to him, she still wants to befriend him... She enjoyed his company, their conversations, and felt comfortable by his side, even if others couldn’t believe her when she said it.

“How is it?” Dedue asks, as if sensing her internal conflict and wishing to guide her away from it.

It works like a charm, when she grasps onto the question to ask for clarification, “What?”

“The tea, of course.”

“Oh,” Elaine hums, bringing her cup to her lips to take another sip. It’s slow, and she savors the flavor that floods her taste buds. A smile blooms on her face. “It has a very bold flavor. Not overpowering, though... And the aftertaste is soothing.”

“That’s the best way for it to taste, so I’m glad to hear it.”

Dedue smiles as he picks up his tea, and in the face of such a charming smile, she can’t help but return it.

While the rest of their tea is enjoyed in silence, Elaine feels nothing short of content.

* * *

The end of the week comes by in no time, and like the diligent student she is — despite the hours spent over tea with her classmates — Elaine finishes the project the professor assigned to them to finish before it was time for the class’ next mission. She always waits until everyone else turns theirs in at the end of class, just to ensure she doesn’t get in anybody’s way if there are questions to be asked. Byleth was more meticulous than they looked when it came to grading, and would sit there and read over the work given to ensure it was done correctly.

The minutes that pass are always nerve-wracking when the professor’s expressions could be so unreadable, but one could suppose such a thing was essential for a teacher if they didn’t want to give everything away to their students. It wouldn’t fair well for tests, after all.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Byleth sits back in their chair and gives a nod of approval. “It’s a remarkable essay, Elaine. You did well, as always.” They say, offering the papers out back to their owner.

Elaine gives a sigh of relief, reaching out to accept the essay with a smile. 

“By the way, Elaine...” 

“Yes, professor?”

“I heard recently you’ve been having tea with your fellow classmates.”

Oh. Well, this was interesting.

Had they realized she started it because of them? Or... was it something worse? Had the people she invited disliked it after all? The thoughts running through her mind make her shift and fiddle with the papers she’s holding. “Ah, yes... I’m sorry — have you gotten complaints?”

The professor chuckles, waving a hand to dismiss her worries. “No, nothing of the sort. I just wanted to tell you that i’m glad to see you interacting with your classmates more.” Then, Byleth smiles. “I hope you’ll make more memories with them too throughout this year.”

Elaine blinks, then gives a small smile while bringing her papers to her face shyly. “So do I.”


End file.
